-One Shot- Family Recipe
by KalaKitsune
Summary: This is a One Shot to the prompt of Halloween & Cookies... Warning! This is fluffy slash!


**Family Recipe**

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski

Prompt: Halloween & Cookies

Beta: JacklesPenis

* * *

Stiles was in Derek's newly renovated kitchen sifting through the cabinets, sure that he had bought exactly what the recipe called for, but for the life of all that was furry and howled at the full moon, he couldn't find half of the ingredients he had hidden away. He was sure he had stuck it far in the back of the cabinet to the left of the fridge… It just wasn't there anymore…

Maybe he put it in the bottom cabinet? With that thought in mind, he bent over at the waist, practically sticking his head in as soon as he got the door open, butt sticking out and wiggling slightly as he tried to suppress his irritation.

He had planned on making the pack Halloween cookies since tomorrow was Halloween… but he might not be making anything if he couldn't even find what he was looking for in this fantastic too big kitchen!

~ Isaac + Stiles ~

This is how Isaac found him not a minute later. The blonde froze in the doorway to the kitchen as his blue eyes settled on Stiles wiggling bottom. Stiles would turn and catch him staring any second now, but Isaac just couldn't look away. The view was nice…

How do you come on to someone who has been terminally in love with one of the most unattainable people you know? Especially if you're not sure your advances would be accepted or appreciated at all…

And just like that Stiles huffed a sigh of defeat before leaning back out of the cabinet and straightening. When he turned around, he gave a sharp little squeak of surprise at finding Isaac standing there regarding him with dark eyes and a blank expression.

~ Isaac + Stiles ~

A deep flush warmed Stiles cheeks, and he wasn't really sure why… It was just Isaac.

"Looking for something?" Isaac spoke, voice a little rough. Stiles guessed it was from the training that was going on in the back yard.

"Um… I bought some stuff and hid it somewhere in here, and now I can't find it…" Stiles responded, his voice is a bit breathy, and really, it's just Isaac… Why is he acting like this…?

Isaac just lifted an eyebrow, and Stiles felt really awkward just standing there. Truth be told he'd been feeling a little self-conscious around Isaac since about a month after the whole 'Lydia saving Jackson with her transcending love' fiasco.

"Err… Is there something you… Is there something I can help 'you' with?" Stiles asked when Isaac continued to just stand there not saying anything and watching him with this look that Stiles wasn't entirely sure was positive.

~ Isaac + Stiles ~

Isaac bit back a yes, and instead moved into the kitchen. He stepped around Stiles towards the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator before opening it up and pulling out the three bags of chocolate chips that he was sure Stiles was looking for. Stiles made an overexcited sound of glee as he moved forward to take the bags out of Isaac's hands. In his haste their hands brushed briefly, and Isaac could barely suppress the shudder at the skin against skin contact. His sensitive werewolf hearing picked up the stutter in Stiles breath and the acceleration in the steady strong beat of Stiles heart.

"Th-Thanks!" Stiles stuttered slightly as he moved away as quickly as he was able. Isaac watched as he settled the three bags of chocolate chips on the island before moving around the kitchen looking for the rest of his ingredients.

"No problem." Isaac replied lazily as he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Stiles bustle around getting his stuff set up for what Isaac assumes is cookies. "Cookies?" he said, voicing his guess, and his question seemed to surprise Stiles into looking up at him.

"Um… yeah! Halloween is tomorrow, and I thought you guys might like… I don't know… something… nice?" Stiles said, the tips of his ears reddening as his eyes skitter away from Isaac's propped form.

"Want some help?"

"Sure?" Stiles responded, not sounding sure at all.

~ Isaac + Stiles ~

"Like this?" Isaac asked as he tries to stir the stick butter and sugar together in a large glass mixing bowl.

"Yeah," Stiles said peering into the bowl before smiling up at Isaac with a disarming and open smile that had Isaac's breath catching, "that's perfect!"

"So, Halloween cookies?" Isaac said as Stiles turned away with a light blush dusting his cheeks, when he realized he may have been starring a little too long.

"Yeah. It's something I did… that I used to do with my mom, back… back in the day." Stiles answered softly measuring out the next ingredient that is destined for the bowl in Isaac's strong grip. "I wanted to make them for you guys since you've all been working so hard…"

Isaac didn't know what to say so he just watched Stiles as he stirred the mixture. Turns out he didn't have to say a thing because Stiles turned back to him with a confused yet determined look on his face.

"Tell me something…" Stiles all but demanded. "What is this?"

Taken aback Isaac looked at Stiles, borderline startled. He didn't know what the other boy was talking about. "Halloween cookies?" Isaac asked, not even sure…

"No!" Stiles starts exasperated. "This!" he exclaims motioning frantically between them with a shaking hand. "I know you can hear my heart beating and can smell my embarrassment or whatever. What is this!?"

Isaac's eyes narrowed slowly, before he gently placed the bowl on the counter. This wasn't what he had in mind when he had gone to find Stiles who refused to follow them to training, but if Stiles was going to bring it up, Isaac wasn't going to be the one to disappoint.

Before the lanky teen could say anything more about 'this' thing between them, Isaac had him pressed firmly against the island, lips dominating those of the stunned beautiful brown eyed brunette.

As Isaac pulled away from the stunned looking boy, he couldn't help but grin. "You taste like chocolate and vanilla." It was evident that Stiles had been sneaking chocolate chips. The shorter boy sputtered indignantly for having been caught, but Isaac cut off any argument he had by surging forward again.

Stiles sighed as Isaac pulled away slightly and couldn't help the grin spreading across his lips. "So this is that?"

"If you want it to be?"

"I'd like that…"

Isaac smiled before pressing forward again, claiming the shorter boys' mouth possessively. Halloween was tomorrow, so they had plenty of time to finish these cookies. No rush.

_~Fin~_


End file.
